


Interrogation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol enters pon farr. (05/21/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Pon Farr Challenge, 05/21/2003.  


* * *

It had been three days since Captain Archer had escaped certain death if he had been turned over to the Klingon Empire. Three days since Sub Commander T'Pol had become irrational due to a virus she acquired during an away mission. T'Pol was recuperating in her quarters.

Jonathan Archer sat behind his desk in the Ready Room as he reread for the fifth time, the activity reports while he was gone. He was astounded with what he found and what he didn't find. He did not find a bridge report mentioning any odd occurrences. What he did find was a security report indicating that security personnel had to suit up in EV units due to a breach of quarantine. Then there was the maintenance repair report indicating that the locking mechanism in decon had been ripped from the wall.

He drummed his fingers on the desk and then hit the intercom.

"Archer to Phlox."

"Phlox here Captain. How may I serve you?"

"Meet me in my Ready Room."

"On my way, Captain. Phlox out."

Minutes later a puzzled Denubian doctor entered the ready room. "You wished to see me Captain?"

Remaining seated, Archer motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Yes. Please have a seat. I need a report from you on the occurrences that transpired during my absence."

"Captain, you know medical ethics prohibits me from disclosing a person's medical condition without their permission."

"Normally I would agree with you Doctor. However, if that medical condition effects the safety of the ship, then I would expect you to disclose that information."

Archer got up and waved his hand to stop Phlox's protest.

"Let me proceed differently, Doctor. I wish to know what happened in decon."

"Decon, Captain?"

"Yes decon. You know that little room with the funny lights where we strip to our shorts and apply gel to our bodies."

"Ah yes. I remember."

"Who was in decon?"

"Myself and Sub Commander T'Pol."

"Who left decon?"

"Sub Commander T'Pol."

Archer rubbed his head with his hand as he walked to the porthole. "Had she been cleared to leave?"

Phlox took a breath. "No, Captain."

"Phlox, did you rip the locking mechanism from the wall?"

"No, Captain."

Archer looked back at Phlox. "Security responded to a break in quarantine. Who ordered it?"

"I did captain."

"I see. Does she. No strike that. Is Sub Commander T'Pol cured and fit for duty?"

"I believe so, Captain, however she may experience some uneasiness."

"Thank you Doctor. You provided me with the information I needed without compromising your ethics. Just one question. Why did you stay in decon so long?"

"We had been exposed to a rather nasty bug and it took longer to eradicate it."

"Ok. Thank you Doctor, you may go."

Phlox turned towards the door. Your welcome, Captain."

Archer sat down and again drummed his fingers on the desk. 'That went well, like pulling teeth.' He hit the intercom again.

"Captain Archer to Sub Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol here, Captain." 'Strange for the Captain to use his title and name on the intercom. He almost sounds like a Vulcan Captain.'

"Report to my Ready Room."

"Yes, Captain." 'Odd. I have never known him to be that formal'

Archer remained seated with his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands when the door chimed. "Come."

T'Pol entered and stood in front of the desk with her hands behind her back. "You wished to see me Captain?"

"Sub Commander, I need you a report of what happened while I was gone, in particular what happened in decon."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow. "Doctor Phlox and I were infected by a virus. I had an allergic reaction."

Archer tried to read his second in command's body language. "Did you at any time leave decon before Doctor Phlox released you?"

"Captain?" 'What does he know?'

Archer looked at his Science Officer. 'What is she hiding?'

"T'Pol, You are my second in command. A Captain must have complete trust in his second in command. What is said here and now will not leave this room, but I need answers." 

T'Pol tilted her head to the left. "Did someone report an incident?"

Archer stood up and walked to the porthole and watched the stars flash by. "T'Pol, I am asking the questions and I want answers. I have come to trust you with not only my ship but also my very life. I would hope that you would have that same trust in me." 'I should have been a dentist with all the teeth pulling I am doing today.'

T'Pol walked over to the chair. "May I sit down?" 'If he doesn't say yes, I will fall down. Why is it that when I am alone with him my legs feel weak?'

Archer motioned to the chair. "Of Course." 'If she doesn't sit down, she looks like she will fall down.'

"This is difficult, Captain. What do you know about female physiology?"

"What am I a sex education teacher? I know human physiology." 'When did I lose control?'

"Just as human women's bodies have certain things happen once a month, Vulcan females and men have an urge to mate every seven years. It is not something Vulcans talk about. It is called Pon Farr. If the Vulcan does not mate within a few days, they will die."

"This Pon Farr came over you without warning?"

T'Pol lowered her eyes and looked at the floor. "Normally we feel the urge start to build. In this case the virus started the Pon Farr, according to Doctor Phlox. I presume he told you all about this."

"No actually he didn't. He was very careful not to discuss your medical problems without your consent."

T'Pol look up at Archer. "I see."

Archer walked around the desk, pulled up a chair and sat facing her. "So, you began this Pon Farr. Did you?" 'No. I feel like a father questioning his child whether or not they had sex.' "Obviously you are alive."

T'Pol held up her hand. "Captain, I did not engage in sexual activity, but not for not trying. Doctor Phlox gave me several injections. I did everything I could to stop what was happening but the Pon Farr was too strong. I tried to seduce Doctor Phlox. When that didn't work I broke out of decon in search of a mate. Lieutenant Reed and several security people came after me. I begged them. I even attacked a couple until Lieutenant Reed stunned me. I was surprised that no one would accept me. I became more agitated knowing that I was a woman and the men on this ship shunned me. It drove me crazy. During Pon Farr, emotions run rampant. I was insulted that no one found me attractive."

Archer put his hand on T'Pol's arm. "I find you very attractive and desirable."

T'Pol looked up and into Archer's eyes. 'He finds me attractive.'

"Look, T'Pol I know Vulcans don't normally express emotions. It must have been unsettling by the males of this ship."

"I am puzzled Captain. Why would the men reject me? From everything I know of human males it is illogical."

"T'Pol. Most human males and especially the men of this crew would feel that is was wrong to take advantage of you in your condition. To take advantage would be similar to rape, since you were not in control of yourself."

"That is not logical. I was the one who initiated the action."

"It is logical. You were being driven by an urge triggered by a virus. ." He went to the porthole again. "You are an only child, are you not?"

She nodded.

"If you had a brother, would he defend and protect you?"

"No."

Archer turned to her in surprise. "Humans are different. If my sister were being taken advantage of, I would do everything in my power to protect her. It is the way we are. The men and women of this ship are family and in case you did not know it, the men of this ship look at you as a sister, just like all the other women on Enterprise. They do respect you."

"Is that supposed to be a human was of saying that you do not think of me as a woman, but only a sister?"

'Good shot, Archer. Insult the woman why don't you?' "I meant that everyone on this ship will defend and protect you if they perceive that you need help."

"So you think of me as a sister?'

'I just stepped in it again.' "No, T'Pol, I don't think of you as my sister. I would like to think of you as much more." Archer stood up. "We have strayed from the subject. This Pon Farr is a natural thing for Vulcans, but this episode was not in the natural order, as I understand it. Do you know when it will naturally occur?"

"No, I am not certain. Unlike Humans we do not casually mate. It might be delayed or lessened if a Vulcan mates without going through Pon Farr."

Archer felt embarrassed. 'Is she coming onto me?' "In other words if you mated with someone, without Pon Farr, it might be delayed or lessened?" Archer felt himself blush. "Are you having any residual effects?"

T'Pol arched an eye. "Are you asking me to mate with you?"

Archer's face became beet red. "T'Pol, I am shocked. I never would suggest something like that." 'Boy would like to do more than just mate.' He glanced out the window even though he felt her gaze bore into his neck. The light touch of her hand on his shoulder made him turn around. He looked into her eyes.

T'Pol reached up her hands and tiptoed to reach his face. She gently brushed her lips against his and then stepped back.

"Will that be all Captain?"

"Uh, Yes that will be all." 'Oh, boy.' He turned back to the window.

T'Pol started to walk out then turned back to face him. "Do you trust me Captain?"

Archer turned to her again. "If I didn't I would have either spaced you or sent you back to Vulcan in a shuttle."

"That would be logical. She walked back and kissed him again before turning towards the door. "If you wish to help me delay the real Pon Farr, come by my cabin later."

"Around eight?"

"Eight would be," she paused. "Satisfactory." She then stunned him when she winked and actually smiled before she left."

Archer watched her leave as he concentrated on her derriÃ¨re. 'She smiled!'

"Archer to Ensign Sato."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Would stop by my ready room please?"

A minute later Hoshi walked in.

"Hoshi, do we have any fresh roses on board?"

"No but I do believe we have orchids and Birds of Paradise that I have been cultivating."

"Would get me a dozen mixed please by 1930?"

Hoshi winked at him. "Aye, aye Captain. I am sure the lady will love them." She turned and left.

'I sure hope so Ensign. I sure hope so.'

Archer checked himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a beige pull over sweater and tan slacks.

Precisely at 2000 hours the T'Pol's door chimed.

T'Pol smoothed her skirt and blouse with her hands. 'I am acting like a human. A Vulcan doesn't do these things.' 

"Come in."

Archer stepped into a darkened room. As his eyes adjusted he smelled a fragrance that he couldn't identify but knew that it was T'Pol's. He stared in amazement at the sight before him. T'Pol was dressed in a low cut black silk blouse and a white loose skirt that hit above her knees by at least three to four inches. On her feet were three-inch black spiked heels similar to what he had seen Lieutenant Cutler wear. He took a deep breath.

"WOW!" 'Somebody has been coaching her. Thanks, Hoshi.'

"I take it that you approve of what I am wearing. Are those flowers for me?"

"Ah yes. I had Hoshi pick out some flowers, but I told her what I wanted."

She took the flowers from him. "Thank you Captain."

"Please call me Jonathan."

"Jonathon. Let me put these in water."

She turned around and bent over to grab a vase that was sitting on the floor.

Archer's face turned a bright red. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She turned her head without straightening up. "Why would you ask that?"

"Human women wear underwear."

She went back to arranging the flowers. "How would you know what I am wearing?"

"The entire back of your skirt is tucked into your waistband."

T'Pol stood up suddenly and put her hand to her rear. "Oh!" She quickly pulled the skirt loose of the waistband. 

"What you must think of me."

He pulled her around to face him. 'I don't know if Vulcan's blush, but she sure is.' "T'Pol, it was an accident."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Oh yes."

"You don't think of me as a sister? Then what do you think of me as?"

Archer took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her respond. He was somewhat startled when she used her tongue to force his lips apart and then he was lost in her mouth. Their hands played over each other until she slipped her hands under his sweater and started tracing his chest with her fingers. She broke the kiss and bent low as she put her head under his sweater and replaced her fingers with her tongue, tasting him. Archer moaned and then moved his hands to her blouse, and pushed it off her shoulders.

"Bridge to T'Pol." Blared over the intercom.

Archer sighed. "Ignore it."

T'Pol pulled out from under Archer's sweater. "Illogical, they will just keep calling." She walked to the intercom. "T'Pol here."

"Sub Commander, we have the reports you requested."

"I will review them in the morning. Thank you. T'Pol out." She turned back to Archer. "Now where were we? Oh yes." She slipped out of her blouse and pushed down the skirt as she reached for Archers sweater. She pushed it over his head with one hand as her other hand undid his pants and shoved the trousers and underwear down with one motion.

"T'Pol are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I read, Jon."

Their lips met as they collapsed on the small bed. "T'Pol, I love you."

"Jonathon."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me. You do want to stop the Pon Farr as long as possible don't you?"

"Oh yes. But." His words were smothered as she pulled his head down till their tongues explored.


End file.
